And There's the Tendency Goes
by callmeyourunicorn
Summary: ONESHOT! "What if I'm really in love with you?" I almost slapped myself when I heard my voice asking that. That wasn't supposed to be the question! Jeez! I wanted to fucking bury myself right now. Shit. ONESHOT!


I bore my eyes at Brittany who has her phone burning against her ear, it's been 3 hours since we sat here in this coffee shop stack of books in front of us whilst I got my fourth steaming cup of coffee on my hand, Brittany as well ordered a cup but until now she hasn't took even a single sip.

I dramatically rolled my eyes and return my attention back to my books, seriously if she will continue talking loud like that then I may have to lose it. My eyes have been wandering the words written but honestly I can't understand any single thing I've been reading.

That's it! My head automatically flew on her direction when she started cackling and gaining everybody's attention, well the shop wasn't that crowded – just a few students trying to concentrate on their own books whilst sipping their cup of coffee- just like me. But I mean who can concentrate if you got someone talking like this? I gave Brittany a glare when her eyes met mine. Seriously Britt?

"Ok Babe, Love you too. Bye."

"You done?" I asked sarcastically before returning my eyes back to God knows what I am doing.

She just giggled and muttered a little sorry before slowly clutching her cup and took a sip. "This ice latte is not too cold." She grimaced.

I gave her a pointed look and took a sip of my own. "Well, it's a steaming coffee, three hours ago."

She just shrugged and let her fingers run through the first pages of her book. "I don't think I can finish these." She muttered lowly a small pout lingering along her lips.

My hands went autopilot as I grab couple of books stacked in front of her and adding it to my own. I mean we equally divided the books we have to read from the library but if Brittany will continue pouting like that, seriously I may have to rip her lips off. It's my fucking weakness, okay? I actually don't care if I have to read every single word written and relate it to her word for word as long as I can spend time with her.

_**2 hours later~**_

I'm already on my last three books when the vibration of her phone made a buzzing sound startling the shit out of me. My eyes automatically closed as I try to compose myself, seriously if that phone call will take another three hours then I may have to walk out and read the rest on the subway or something. I sort of regret that I haven't warned her about bringing her phone and everything, usually if we have some group studies and stuff I would snatch her phone and hid it inside my bra, but this time I didn't get the chance to get it. If it wasn't the fact that I wanted to spend time with Brittany then I'll fucking take this assignment on my own.

My plan is ruined that's for one. Honestly? I didn't get the chance to sleep last night for I was pretty excited that Britt and I get to spend time together, I could stare at her face, her eyes, her lips and her nose, the way her eyes flicker and her orbs meet mine. The way her lips would form that pout and make my heart flutter like a fucking thing that flutters. Does that make any sense? Whatever.

I mean every time we would do some group project or something shits like that, I usually found myself staring at her and smiling like a goof. Jeez! I'm pretty embarrassing when it comes to her and yes it's fucking embarrassing.

Britt and I have been best friends since we were like five and I get to say that I'm in love with her since the first day, as if I can define love by that age, but the only thing I know is that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. That's just how it works, you're in love with your best friend but she has a girlfriend- yes life is so unfair. I may have to say that my love life (as if I have one- I love to assume. Sorry) it's pretty typical and common but I get to conclude that if there is something constant about it it's the fact that I know that Brittany loves me too- as a sister (that's the least I know). And it fucking kills me.

"I didn't tell you that I'm with Quinn, why do you even have to call her?" Brittany's voice brought me back to reality, I have no idea how did her voice get a little higher from the usual one so I just shook my head and return my eyes back to my books and try to concentrate on every words my eyes would lay on. Fucking three more!

"Yes I'm with her… Yes… Of course we're studying… What makes you think that?" Okay? I may not good to pretend that I'm not eavesdropping because I practically have my eyes plastered on one paragraph and my ears securely open for every word Brittany would say. I literally jolt and my pen almost slipped off when the loud slamming of her book blared all throughout the shop. I can see Britt on the corner of my eyes that she got her eyes closed as she rest her back onto the leather chair.

"Olivia, that's not funny." And that's what it took for my attention be drawn back to her. It's the first time that I heard Brittany called that bitch in her real name, not babe, baby or whatever pet names she could came up with and that makes me cringe every time she does. _Gross!_ But this time hearing Britt calling her girlfriend like that made my heart sort of flutter (I'm bad- I know) hearing that Britt's voice like that? That's not Brittany.

"You don't talk about her like that." I knit my brows together as I grip on my pen even tighter my knuckles turning white. Who that 'her' could possibly be?

"You know what? We should talk about some other time." Her voice went out small as she let out a defeated sigh and finally put the phone down.

I just stare at her though, my lips twitching to form a pout as I watch her eyes seemed to be a little down, obviously they fought over something or someone.

"That's unusual." I simply commented as I pretended to scribble something. She just let out a small chuckle and mirrored my actions. "What is it about?"

"Nothing. She's just being her usual self- a bitch." She answered not even bothering to throw me a glance. My brows shoot up hearing Brittany call her girlfriend like that, I almost chuckled. Almost.

"Oh."

I was beginning to lost myself in this book I have been scanning when I heard Brittany sighed deeply and brought her cup by her lips and emptying its content in one chug.

"I mean she has no right to say that I'm cheating on her, that's just unreasonable. Why would I even do that? Right?" she rambled causing my mouth to fly open.

"What? What did she say?"

"That I'm cheating on her- with you." she muttered whilst she got her jaw clenched.

The whole world stopped as I try to digest everything she just said. Olivia's jealous? With me? Are you fucking kidding me? I mean I'm in love with Britt all this time but c'mon, she's jealous? I'm overwhelmed.

I gulped dryly and slowly look for Brittany's eyes. "Wh-what? She's….she _umm_… jealous of me?" I stammered and let out a shaky breath.

Brittany just let out a sarcastic laugh before she once again closed her planner.

"She has been saying that for a month now. That you're "silently" in love with me which is really funny. I'm not going to wonder if she'll be jealous with Quinn the next. I mean I love her but if she'll go on with this kind of attitude then- I don't even want to say it."

Why would she think that? I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm _very_ subtle when it comes to showing Brittany my feelings. And when I say _very,_ then it's _very_. Like for example I even wanted to hug and kiss Britt every time she would talk, she would tell some silly joke, she would call me San, our hands would brush and every simple things she would do, like seriously I'm fucking trying not to and it's fucking difficult.

And now everything made sense, that bitch's glares and looks it totally screams something, I'm so stupid to ignore it. I mean one time she gave me a drink and I ended in the bathroom for freaking 5 hours straight. And Brittany was like 'maybe it's because of the burrito?' and I was like 'I ate burrito like fucking a year ago.'

We fell in an awkward silence as I pretended to scan my notes and she does the same, the thoughts of Olivia and Brittany fighting over me still made everything still. That's just silly. I mean I wanted them to break up –badly. But that's just way too impossible, Britt's too in love with her.

"What if I'm really in love with you?" I almost slapped myself when I heard my voice asking that. That wasn't supposed to be the question! Jeez! I wanted to fucking bury myself right now. Shit.

The pressure inside me even flared when she almost spit her drink on me and let out a loud cackle before giving me her famous _you're really funny_ look. My brows automatically knitted as I stare at her, her tongue clicking almost stopping my heartbeat. She just shook her head before grabbing another book.

"Britt." I whispered. _Please say something. _

"Wait you're actually serious?" she asked and I furiously bob my head up and down.

"I mean.. what would you say? How would you react?"

She just bit her lower lip as she let her eyes wander my face, my hand felt like a river instead I anxiously ran it through my jeans just to ease some tension. I'm dying.

"You in love with me?" she hummed before propping her elbow and rest her chin over her palm and by that I fucking held my breath, like I fucking hold it. "That's really tough. Okay. If I found out that you're in love with me then I would… I mean isn't that weird?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." I answered nonchalantly.

"Well, first I'll ask you why."

"Why? Huh? Well. Because I love everything about you? Your smile, your eyes, your voice, your hair. I love the way you tell me every single thing about you, every single secret you've been hiding. That I love spending time with you. I love being your best friend, being your sister at the same time, and how I love to repeat your laughter inside my head. I love the way you would whine to get me to watch Disney with you, on how you would keep me up every time we would have slumber parties, on how you would make me laugh every time I'm feeling down. The way you wou-" I stopped myself when I can see Brittany's hand flew over her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"And now that's weird." She laughed even louder.

"Know what? Forget it. That's just a really stupid question." I stammered and pretended to scribble away. And now I'm fucking humiliated! Those words were supposed to be mine only. God! I wish that the floor would just flew open and swallow me whole. Jesus Christ!

"Sorry. Sorry." She said as she tried to compose herself, her body slightly jolting as her laughter still shook her body. "It's just… I'm not expecting those words to come out from you- from one Santana Lopez. And now I'm wondering why you are even single? I didn't know you were such a softie and the biggest sap!" she teased, I wanted to fucking hide under my bed! Or even under it! Fuuck!

I rolled my eyes as I tried to keep her mind out of that fucking question. "What page are you on?"

"You're a sap." She simply stated before mirroring my actions.

* * *

"So…"

"You don't have to remind me again San. I get it." There goes to butterflies.

"Right. Just read the notes I made, okay?"

"Aye aye captain!" she answered enthusiastically.

I nodded in response as I fiddled the seatbelt and unlatched it completely. I threw her one last meaningful smile before completely walking out the car.

"Hey San?" I heard her voice called me causing me to spin around and automatically face her as I gave her a questioning look.

"I'll choose you." she smiled before giving me one last wave and by that she drove away.

I wanted to move but my feet seemed to get heavier every time I attempted to move it. Did she just say that she'll choose me? Like as in me? Me her best friend? No waaaaaaaaaay. I didn't even notice that I have been clutching my backpack my hands practically white. Oh my God!

Brittany will choose me.

She will.

And I'm dead.

* * *

A/N: This goes as a oneshot for now. Well maybe we could make it into something? Depends on you guys (: Let me know. Yea?


End file.
